


A Love That Could Never Be

by Grace1996



Series: Jemily [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/F, Headcanon, Jemily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace1996/pseuds/Grace1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years since Ian Doyle died and Emily Prentiss thinks about the woman who has been there for her through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love That Could Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm just a would've been, could've been, should've been, never was and never ever will be." -Bring Me The Horizon

It was a chilly London day. Emily had spent most of the afternoon staring at the rain through the window in her Interpol office. Today was the fourth anniversary of Ian Doyle’s death. Some days it was hard to believe that it was over.

Emily thought back to the days when she was Lauren Reynolds, living in Italy with Doyle. Part of Emily had fallen in love with the handsome man, though she hated to admit it. She then thought about the day five years ago when she learned that Doyle was out and wanted revenge. She thought about everything that followed. The fight against Doyle, being stabbed, and coding in the ambulance before being brought back. Emily thought of her lonely days in Paris, mourning the loss of her team. She remembered how the only light in her world at that time was playing online Scrabble with JJ.

JJ. The woman who had been there for Emily through it all. Her rock. Her joy. Her happiness…

Emily thought back to the beginning of her friendship with JJ. There had been a spark, chemistry, from the beginning. JJ had felt it, too. However, they fought their feelings for each other. They knew they couldn’t be together because they worked together. 

Emily thought about the time she decided she would put in for a unit transfer so she could be with JJ. However, William LaMontagne entered the picture and Emily backed off. Emily knew that Will could give JJ things that she couldn’t. So she told JJ to go after Will and decided not to ask for a unit transfer. 

Emily thought of all the years that had passed since knowing JJ. She thought of all of the smiles and laughs, all the inside jokes, and all of the girls’ nights and shopping days. Emily thought of all the times she would sneak a glance at the beautiful blond, hoping for a smile, a laugh, a hug. 

Emily thought of JJ coming from Afghanistan to help rescue her from Doyle. She thought of the plane ride to Paris and the blackbird tattoo on her chest. Emily thought of returning to the team and finding JJ’s open arms when it seemed the rest of the team would never forgive her. She thought of JJ and Will’s wedding and how bittersweet it was. 

Emily thought about the time that she helped the B.A.U. rescue JJ, and how scared she was to lose her. Emily also thought of four months ago, when the B.A.U. helped her with a case and she kept having nightmares about losing JJ. 

Tears started welling up in Emily’s eyes as she thought about her love for JJ. JJ, the woman that she could never have.

Emily sighed with a heavy heart as she reached for her cell phone. She typed a quick message, only pausing for a moment before hitting send. She then took a deep breath, turned away from the window and got back to work. 

 

JJ was headed to the conference room that the local police had set up for the team to work in when she felt her phone vibrate. She was bringing the team take out for a late lunch. She put the food on the table and sat down, taking out her phone. She saw that the message was from Emily:  
Hey Jayje. I miss you. –Em.  
JJ texted back:  
I miss you so much, Em. -JJ.  
She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, thinking of the warm brunette that she was so in love with. The beautiful woman that could never be hers.


End file.
